Love is in the air
by Elizabeth22068
Summary: In the human world, Rainbow Dash and Soarin have been friends since elementary school, but what will happen when that friendship get turned into something more?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Canterlot High School. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. A loud beeping came from a bright white house in the neighborhood. Rainbow Dash slapped her alarm silent and groggily lifted herself out of bed.

She slowly walked to her bathroom and turned on the shower. After stripping down she hopped into the shower and felt the hot water slide down her skin warming it.

After washing up, she jumped out and dried her skin clean. She threw on some comfortable clothing and grabbed her phone and backpack. She slid down the railing of the stairs and opened the fridge. Noticing her mom hasn't gone shopping yet she grabbed an apple, laced her knee high sneakers and ran outside.

She turned the key to her car and rolled away from the house. Her phone started to vibrate and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh hey Soarin, lemme guess need a ride to school?"

"Yup"

"Ok be there in about a minute."

After hanging up she took a right turn, then a left, then another left and soon before she knew it she was pulling up to her best guy friend's house.

 _HONK, HONK, HONK_

Soarin was rushing out of his house in no more than a few seconds.

"Took you long enough," Rainbow dash joked.

Soaring just scowled, but replaced it with a smile.

They finally arrived at school and parked in the best parking spot in the entire school. When they walked into the school the bell gave a loud...

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG_

They parted their separate ways and went to their next class.

Soarin walked into his least favorite class…history.

While the teacher was going on and on about the Cold War, Soarin fell into a deep daydream.

 _~ daydream ~_

He was chasing Rainbow Dash with a squirt gun behind her house next to her pool. She had that gorgeous smile he just loved and her hair was flying behind her as she ran.

He picked her up and jumped into the pool with her.

"Aww Soarin know my clothes are all wet," Rainbow Dash said trying to swim to the side.

Soarin kept his arms around her as she started to thrash around.

When she finally stopped she spun around and tackled him.

"Know we are even," She said laughing.

He then started to stare at her face and body. She had a nice thin, but muscular structure and she had sparkling eyes that would light up whenever she laughed, but the thing that caught his attention the most was her lip. Those soft, moist lips that he just wanted to kiss so badly.

Before he knew it she was taking off her shirt, then her pants, and her shoes. She put her arms around his neck and their lips were inches apart until…

 _~ end of daydream ~_

 _RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG_

" _God dammit," Soarin screamed before walking out of the class to English._


	2. Chapter 2

It was the end of the day from another boring school day. Soarin was leaning against the hood of Rainbow's car. He waited for 2 minutes until he saw a streak of rainbow colored hair. He grabbed his backpack and headed toward her.

"Ready for softball practice?" He asked.

"Am I ready to beat you and be awesome while doing it? I would have to go with yes!" Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

They headed to the gym and changes into their softball clothes. They then raced out of the gym and into the wide open softball field. After a couple of passes and hits the team took a water break. It wasn't until Applejack walked into the field with a cart of snacks.

Everyone raced over to see what the young country lover had in store this time.

"Howdy y'all" she said "What do you want this time?"

"Can I have the pie?"

"I want three apple fritters!"

"SAVE ME A CARAMEL APPLE!"

Shouts and calls came from the apple cart as the team crowded their way to the cart.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash and Soarin were sitting on the bench and sipping their water.

"Wow everybody seems pretty hungry" Soarin said before taking a swig of water.

"Well at this time of day I don't blame them" Rainbow Dash replied putting her hands behind her head and leaning back.

By 5:30 everybody was packing their bags with their stomachs full. Soarin and Rainbow Dash walked up to the cart and there was one apple pie left.

"We'll take the last pie A.J." Rainbow said handing her $2.00.

Apple looked at her for a second then ask, "Uh...which one of you are eating it?"

"We'll share it," Soarin replied.

Applejack looked at each of them then put on a really big smile, a thought had just dawned on her.

"Oh yeah sure, here ya'll are and you can keep your money," Applejack said with a grin.

Rainbow Dash gave a confused look, but didn't bother to question it.

 _It's probably because I'm such an awesome friend to her_ Rainbow thought before taking a bite from the warm apple pie.

Meanwhile while Rainbow and Soarin were enjoying their pie together, Applejack pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she found who she was looking for, Rarity. She clicked call and the phone gave three rings, until Rarity answered.

"What is so important right now Applejack that it can't wait until tomorrow?" Rarity said obviously irritated.

Before Applejack could answer she heard a boys voice on the other line. It sounded like Johnathan from the football team.

 _"So...um I think I'm ready..."_ she heard him say nervously.

"Hold on darling I'll be right there" Rarity said.

Applejack went wide eyed until she whispered into the phone "Rarity are you doing...that...with Johnathan?"

"What? You mean having sex dear, why of course. I'm just helping him loose his virginity, because he said he was feeling left out" She said.

Applejack slapped her face and immediately changed the subject.

"Any way I called ya, because ya told me to call whenever somethin happened between Sorain and Rainbow even if it is the tiniest detail."

"Ohh I'm listening dear."

Applejack rolled her eyes still not believing she was actually forced to do this for Rarity. If she hadn't lost her virginity to Sam from the art club she wouldn't be Rarity's slave.

"They bought an apple pie together."

She heard Rarity squeal on the other line not knowing why though.

"That's amazing dear well got to get back to business bye bye!"

 _Gross_ Applejack thought after hanging up the phone.

Applejack looked over at Rainbow and Soarin.

 _I guess Rarity was right they would make a cute couple_ She thought before leaving with her empty cart and piles of cash.


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash pulled up to her house and got out of her car. She was finally home and she couldn't wait to jump into a nice hot shower to relax her aching muscles. She unlocked the front door only to be greeted by her little sister Rain shine and her little brother Rain storm. Both are twins, though Rain storm is just a few minutes older. They are freshman at Canterlot High School and they get a lot of fame from the jocks in the school, because they are sibling with Rainbow Dash.

"Hey where's mom and dad?" Rainbow asked.

"They went out for dinner together," Rain shine answered not looking away from the T.V.

"Yeah...something about...needed some time to themselves," Rain storm said with his eyes on the screen as well.

"Ok, have you guys eaten?"

"Nope," they said in unison.

"Ok, I'll order a pizza."

"Make sure it has veggies only, I'm trying to stay in shape," Rain shine said practically imitating Rarity.

"Eww no make sure it has lots of meat, I LOVE my meat!" Rain storm said with his huge dorky grin.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and typed in the pizza number.

"Hi Rainbow Dash speak," Rainbow Dash said into the phone.

"Yes, I would like 3 small pizza's. One with veggies, one with meat, and the last one will have both...yes...thanks...delivered...mmhmm...ok bye."

"Ok kids pizza will be here in 20 minutes and I'll be upstairs taking a shower."

Rainbow got a small "ok" from both of them and headed upstairs. She tossed her bag onto her bed and headed for the bathroom. She turned on the shower and peeled off her sweaty clothes. Before she got into the shower she looked into the mirror hanging on her bathroom wall. She looked at her curves and face. She honestly didn't see what most of the guys in school saw in her, she looked just like an ordinary jockey girl. Shrugging she got into the shower and felt the steaming hot water fall onto her body, relaxing her muscles.

While Rainbow Dash was in the shower her phone was sitting on the counter with her keys. It started to ring and Soarin's contact name came up. Rain storm grabbed it and answered it.

"Hullo?"

"Um...Rain storm?"

"Yep that's me and I have kinda have an embarrassing question for you Soarin."

"Ok...?"

"Can...um...you...uh...coach me and some of my buddies in...soccer?"

"What?...why me?...why not Rainbow after all she is the team captain." Soarin answered.

"I know...but...it's just that...she is so great at it and if to say I were to fail in front on her it would feel so embarrassing. I mean she is a legend to me and I want to be like her someday." Rain storm said in one breathe.

"Dude she has seen you in worse situations than that," Soarin said sarcastically.

"Can you just do it, pleeeeeeease?"

"Ok fine. Tomorrow on the soccer field after school. There will be no practice tomorrow."

"YEEEEEEEESSSSS!Ok I'll go get Rainbow."

Rain storm barged into Rainbow Dash's room only to see his own sister in her under garments. He stood there staring at his sister wide eyed. Rain shine came up behind him and looked at Rainbow Dash. She couldn't help but feel jealous. Her body was slim and athletic. She had the most perfect curves in the world and her hair fell lightly on her shoulders stopping at her mid back.

Rainbow Dash had her back turned looking through her drawers for her pajamas. It wasn't until Rain storm cleared his throat that she spun and around and reached for her robe.

"WHAT THE HELL? HAVE YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"Your boyfriend is on the phone," Rain storm said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND,"yelled Rainbow Dash, snatching the phone out of his hand and kicking Rain shine and Rain storm out of her room.

"Hello?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hey," Soarin said "What was all the shouting about?"

"People in my house do not know how to knock and also don't remember to lock doors."

"Haha you got that right. Oh hey I don't think I'm allowed to say this, but I'll tell you any way."

"Ok keep talking." Rainbow said curiously.

Soarin explained to Rainbow Dash the conversation he had with Rain Storm, while Rainbow Dash put him on speaker and threw on some pajamas. When Soarin finished Rainbow Dash was laughing on the floor.

"Oh my gosh that's hilarious!" Rainbow said in between laughs.

"I know right. I am teaching him and his buddies tomorrow after school. Care to watch from a distance?"

"um...lemme think...YES!"

"Awesome!"

"Oh pizza's here, got to run see you tomorrow."

"Later."

When Rainbow Dash hung up she already missed the sound of his voice. Rainbow Dash has liked him for...well even she doesn't even remember when. She grabbed a big blue book sitting on her dresser and opened it. Only half of the pages were full, but the the part that was full had memories of her and Soarin since Preschool. They have been working on it together since. Rainbow smiled at her favorite and most recent picture. They were swimming together in her pool and she was sitting on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and smiling. He was sitting on the stairs and had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist smiling with that dorky, but adorable smile of his.

Rainbow Dash chuckled and closed the album and put it back on her white dresser, She walked downstairs, not realizing how hungry she actually was, until she got a whiff of the beautiful smell from the kitchen, pizza!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after school Soarin was doing some stretches Rainbow Dash taught him in 5th grade. After loosening his muscles he went and did a couple of laps around the soccer field. While he was running he saw Rainbow Dash walking towards the field.

"Hey," Soarin said stopping next to her.

"Hey."

"So where are you going to hide?"

"Probably under the bleachers, because the cracks are big enough to see everything that goes on."

"Ok good idea."

They walked toward the bleachers in silence. When they stooped in front of the bleachers Soarin faced her.

"What's wrong with you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your face is really red."

"What it is?" Soarin asked touching his face making it even more red.

Rainbow Dash doubled over laughing her head off. When she finally finished she got up and wiped away her tears.

"Oh by the way guess what?" Rainbow Dash said.

"What?"

Before Rainbow Dash could answer she heard chattering in the distance. She pushed Soarin away from her and quickly ran behind the bleachers. Soarin stood there dumbstruck, but quickly snapped out of it and spun around to see Rain Storm and his friends: Felix, Noteworthy, Truffle, Whitewash, and Ponet

"Hey boys," Soarin said as he grabbed his soccer ball and kicked it towards them.

"Hey!" They all said enthusiastically.

"So why do you all want to learn soccer?" He asked as he bounced the ball on his knees.

"We want to join the soccer team and you know Rainbow is on the captain and we don't want to fail in front of her," Rain storm mentioned.

Soarin nodded and kicked the ball making it land perfectly in the goal. The boys stared wide eyed at the goal.

"Ok so first lesson is dribbling."

He showed them how to kick and dribble with the ball. As they were doing these exercises Truffle asked "So how did Rainbow Dash become so good at every sport?"

"She practiced a lot," Soarin mentioned making it sound obvious.

"I heard that she has kept the school record for most games won in all sports!" Noteworthy mentioned.

"Yeah and remember when she put that spin on that baseball when she pitched it?" Ponet said remembering the memory clearly.

"Sounds like you guys are big fans of Rainbow Dash huh?" Soarin asked with a smirk.

 _She is pretty awesome_ Soarin thought.

"Yeah I want her to get her number some day!" Felix said dreamily.

"What?" Soarin asked.

"Oh yeah I guess I better fill you in. Felix has had a crush on Rainbow Dash for quite sometime," Rain storm kicking the ball; missing the goal by a long shot.

Soarin looked at Felix confused, but that confusion was replaced with anger, but then Soarin thought _Wait Rainbow Dash wouldn't go out with a freshman. She even beats down the senior guys that ask her out._

Rainbow Dash then came out of the bleachers quietly and grabbed a soccer ball. The boys didn't notice her, because they were to busy talking about how awesome she was. She kicked the ball high into the air until it landed into the net perfectly.

All the boy turned around and went wide eyed. Their legend was standing right before their eyes.

"Heh heh hey sis...um...what are you doing here?" Rain storm asked.

"Came to grab Soarin, I promised him a sleepover at my place. Do you boys need a ride?" Rainbow Dash asked.

There were a lot of "whoops" and "yeahs" coming from the boys lips.

"Mom and dad said they will be out this weekend need to take care of some business work so you boy can spend the night if you wish," Rainbow Dash said as she grabbed Soaring arm and lead him to her car; the boys following close behind.

Luckily Rainbow Dash brought the family car with the 6 seats in the back. Everybody piled in and Rainbow Dash pulled out of the school.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Soarin asked.

"What?...oh yeah that," Rainbow Dash said while she stopped at a red light.

"You know Micro Chips?" Rainbow asked.

Soarin nodded his head "You mean that tech nerd?"

"Yeah any way he asked me out."

The entire car fell silent.

"Oh," was all Soarin said obviously feeling heart broken thinking she said yes.

Felix then yelled "WHAT HOW COULD YOU RAINBOW DASH? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER."

Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide as dinner plates.

"Ok," was all Rainbow Dash said, "Any way I turned him down and before I told Rarity I turned him down she freaked, but I'm not sure why."

Soarin at first had a frown on his face, but then smiled and laughed.

"Well we will never know what Rarity is thinking," Soarin said getting a nod from Rainbow Dash.

She pulled into the driveway of her house and everyone piled out. When they entered the house Rain shine was sitting on the couch talking with her friends: Rosemary, Honey bee, Sunny flare, and Lemon zest.

 _Looks like everyone is having a sleepover tonight_ Rainbow Dash thought as her and Soarin headed upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Rainbow Dash and Soarin entered Rainbow's room. Rainbow Dash walked over to her nightstand and set down her keys and phone. Before she had time to move out of the way Soarin was already charging at her. He tackled her onto the bed and pinned her down. Rainbow Dash confused at first then snapped out of it. She bucked off Soarin and pinned him on the bed.

"Like I said I always win!" Rainbow Dash said with glee.

Soarin let out a sarcastic snort and rolled his eyes.

"Was that a snort I heard?" Rainbow Dash said with anger, but smiling in the process.

Rainbow Dash lifted Soarin off the bed and toward the bathroom.

"OH NO RAINBOW DASH PLEASE NOT THE SHOWER, NOT THE SHOWER.

Meanwhile downstairs all of Rain storm's and Rain shine's friend were all huddled on the couches, floor, and beanbags.

"Oh my gosh that was so embarrassing, I mean I don't know why I even said that," Felix complained with his hands over his face.

"That does sound pretty embarrassing," Honey bee said as she pet the family dog, Oreo.

"Dude it will be fine," Truffle said patting Felix's back.

Felix just stared at his friend not believing he even said that.

"You know it will never happen right?" Rosemary said.

"What how do you know it's not like you can see the future," Felix said with rage.

"Dude everybody knows it won't happen, because of three main reasons," Lemon zest said, "One: she's a senior and you're a freshman, two: she even beats down the senior guys that ask her out, and three: Everyone know's her and Soarin are meant to be."

Felix crossed his arms and started to pout like a little baby.

"Any way," Sunny flare said, "Are we going to start our investigation meeting to see if there is any progress between the couples we are working on?"

"Ok so..." Noteworthy said pulling out his laptop as did everybody else, "There is no progress with Rarity and Thunderlane yet, but I did accidentally see something that will haunt me for the rest of my days."

"Ok," said Lemon zest, "Well Braeburn and Fluttershy are good friends right now so that's some progress."

"Flash Sentry and Twilight are a good cute couple now!" Rain shine squealed with glee.

"What about Applejack?" Rain storm asked.

"Her and Caramel are getting close to expressing their feelings," Truffle answered as he chewed his eraser.

"Sunset Shimmer and Double Diamond have already gone on their first date and are scheduling another one." Whitewash said.

"Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich have been planning a lot of parties together and I think a budding romance is starting to bloom!" Ponet mentioned smiling.

"And we all know about Rainbow Dash and Soarin," Felix muttered unhappily.

Everyone then heard laughter coming from upstairs. Rain storm put a finger to his lips and tiptoed up the stairs as everyone else stayed behind. The door was still open ajar and he peeked into Rainbow's room. He saw Rainbow and Soarin looking at something on her bed. It looked like a blue book, but they were pointing at it and laughing.

 _Dash has never thought of a book being funny_ Rain storm thought as he stared confusingly, then a memory struck his mind. He remembered seeing a big blue book sitting on Rainbow Dash's dresser. He saw Soarin get up and grab his camera and point it at Rainbow Dash. A window was opened in Dash's room and when the wind blew into the room he snapped a picture when Rainbow Dash wasn't paying attention. A paper came out of the camera and Soarin started shaking it. He grabbed the tape and went back towards Dash.

Rain storm couldn't see what he was doing, but he was going to find out about that mysterious book tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow Dash and Soarin were looking through their photo album they have been working on since preschool. Rainbow Dash pointed to the picture when her and Soarin won their first school trophy together, remembering the memory clearly. That's when Soarin got up to go and grab something. Dash didn't bother to see what he was doing thinking he just went to get some food.

She felt a cool blast of air come flying through the window and a flash coming from the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw Soarin walking back toward her holding the tape and a picture. When Rainbow Dash got a clear view of the picture she smacked Soarin upside the head.

"Ow...what was that for?" Soarin pouted rubbing the back of his head.

"For taking a picture of me without my permission," Rainbow Dash pointed out.

Soarin shrugged and pasted the picture into the album.

"Can you believe that we will be graduating in only a few day?" Soarin asked obviously excited.

"I know right, I can't believe we passed our exams and got into the wonderbolts academy," Rainbow Dash said with enthusiasm.

Soarin shut the album and set it on the nightstand; he laid down next to Rainbow Dash and folded his arms. They both lay there quietly until they accidentally fell asleep together. The door to Rainbow's room squeaked open revealing Rain storm. He tip toed into the room knowing Rainbow and Soarin were both very light sleepers. He notice the blue book sitting on Dash's nightstand next to Soarin.

He quietly and carefully lifted the book off the nightstand; neither of them showing any sign of waking up and tip toed back out. He ran to his room where Felix, Truffle, Noteworthy, Whitewash, and Ponet were doing prank calls. When he entered the room he opened the door that attached Rain storm and Rain shine's room.

"Hey girls come in here I found something in Dash's room."

They all crowded into his room and sat in a circle. Rain storm opened the book to the first page and everyone saw a two pictures: the top one showed Rainbow Dash and Soarin sitting on a fence smiling at the camera and the second showed both of them at the petting zoo.

"What does that say next to the petting zoo picture?" asked Sunny flare, "I can't read the handwriting."

"It says," Rain shine responded squinting at obviously Rainbow's messy preschool writing, "The petting zoo was fun."

They kept flipping though the pages showing things like scuba diving, roller coaster rides, gardening, first day of high school, etc. It wasn't until Rain shine turned to the next page was when he recognized these photos. He remembered taking a picture of Rainbow Dash and Soarin swimming in the pool and one of them sitting in Rainbow's car.

They were in the middle of the album, but the next page they flipped the rest of the pages were empty, except for one picture. Rain storm looked at the picture of Rainbow Dash looking down and the wind blowing her hair to the side. He couldn't believe he was actually thinking this, but his sister looked hot in that photo.

Felix looked up and saw the girls looked kinda jealous. Rain storm shut the book and put it to the side. Everyone sat there silently for a little bit, until Noteworthy broke the silence.

"At least they are getting closer to dating," he said.

The girls picked themselves up and walked into Rain shines room.

"We're gonna get to bed it's 3 am," Rain shine said before shutting the door.

The boys agreed and lay down and fell asleep not realizing the album was still in their room.


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbow Dash and Soarin were sleeping soundly Saturday morning until _BEEP BEEP BEEP_ Dash's alarm clock went off. She smacked it to silence and face planted into her pillow. Soarin picked himself up and walked to the shower. He turned it on and jumped in. He was in there for two minutes until he saw his swimsuit thrown into the shower. He put it on and told Rainbow Dash she could come in.

Rainbow Dash hopped in with her bathing suit on and a cup of water and splashed it on Soarin. He screamed and jumped out of the shower.

"Thanks for letting me use the shower Soarin," Rainbow said over the sound of the shower.

Soarin rolled his eyes and grabbed a towel drying himself off. He opened the drawer with his clothes in it and grabbed a clean pair. He threw it on and texted Flash Sentry telling him they would meet everyone at the school shortly for graduation. Rainbow Dash came out of the shower and put some clothes on. They both walked down the hall and slid down the stair railing only to be greeted by Rainbow Blaze and Rainbowshine, her parents.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing home so early? I thought you weren't going to be back until Monday," Rainbow Dash said confusingly.

"Well we weren't going to miss our eldest daughter graduate from school now were we?" Rainbowshine said sweetly as she stirred her tea.

Rainbow Dash just nodded her head and said, "Well all the graduates need to get their half an hour early to get ready and situated so we'll see ya there."

They waved good-bye as Soarin and Rainbow hopped into her car and drove off.

When they arrived at the school, Twilight and Flash were just getting out of their car. They walked together and talked about the party after graduation which supposedly was supposed to be epic. They took a couple of twists and turns before they arrived at the band room which all the girls and boys were putting their clothes on.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin put on their outfits, then their cloaks, and to top it off their hats. Everyone piled out of the band room and made their way to the gym. They took their spots in line and walked out into the football field. The crowd cheered, clapped, and snapped pictures of their friends or family graduates. When everyone was seated and the crowds cheers died down Principle Celestia walked up to the microphone.

"Greetings students, family, friends, and faculty, we are gathered together to celebrate the graduates of CHS."

The crowd cheered some more until Celestia raised her hand for silence.

"Now I would like to welcome the top ranking student at CHS, Twilight Sparkle."

The crowd and students applauded as Twilight made her way up the stage. She thanked Celestia and took out her stack of flash cards.

"Thank you students and faculty, it's such an honor to stand up here and speak to you today. As most of you know I started out at Crystal Prep and did not know what friendship was. I believed that I didn't need the help of a friend to get me through life and I wanted to understand everything. I became overwhelmed by the knowledge of needing to know everything that it made me take a dark turn in my life. Though it did make me realize the importance of friendship and how having a friend can actually make you stronger. So I just want to say, thank you CHS for making this school feel like a family." The crowd cheered as Twilight made her way down the stage.

"Thank you Twilight, now I would like to introduce our next speaker, Pinkie Pie," vice principle Luna said.

Pinkie pie said her speech, next was Rarity, then Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and finally it was Rainbow's turn.

Rainbow Dash made her way up the stage steps and towards the microphone.

"Thank you vice principle Luna. I just want to say thank you everybody for letting me have an awesome year. I was happy to be the captain of every sports team here at CHS. We also worked together and defeated magic three times now how awesome is that? We also beat all the other schools in the last games of the season which is awesome. I know I've heard that my friends and I will be legends when we leave, but hey who knows maybe one day our kids could be as awesome as we were together as friends. Now remember CHS we are wondercolts no matter where we are in life. We will be wondercolts FOREVER!

Everyone clapped and cheered as Rainbow Dash made her way back to her seat, she got a thumbs up from all her friends. It was finally time for everyone to get their diplomas. They went in alphabetical order and when they finally finished principle Celestia said, "Congratulations graduates of Canterlot High School!"

Everyone threw their hats up in the air cheering and hugging their friends as they did so. Soarin was only a couple of seats away and ran up to Dash and gave her a bear hug. They both laughed and then Soarin looked into Rainbow Dash's eyes. Not meaning to he gave her a full on kiss on the lips. She was surprised at first, but then gave in and kissed him back.

When they released Soarin smiled and asked, "Rainbow Dash, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rainbow Dash gave him a really big smile and screamed, "YES FINALLY."

Soarin laughed and kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Soarin and Rainbow Dash were in the car driving to CHS. They graduated form the Wonderbolt's academy about a month ago and were on their way to visit CHS once more. They were going to be giving the entire school a speech about how they got to where they are today. Soarin parked his red Ferrari in front of the school where kids were hanging out before the morning bell. Everyone stopped talking and immediatly started to whisper. Luckily the windows were tinted so nobody could see them in the car.

"You ready?" Soarin asked.

"I was born ready," Dash spoke with a smile.

"Your so cute when you say that."

"Ugh...Soarin...stooooooop," Dash said playfully.

"Should I use the word adorable or beautiful or lovely?" Soarin asked leaning towards Dash.

She pushed him playfully and said, "You're such a dork."

"A very good-looking dork," Soarin said, "Am I right?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes but then pressed her lips against Soarin's. They continued to kiss for a little bit, almost going into a make out session when Dash released and looked at Soarin.

"Come on Soar or we are gonna be late," Rainbow told him who gave her a pouty face.

Dash rolled her eyes and put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, "I will make it up to you, I swear."

His eyes lit up and they both opened their door. Soarin put on some sunglasses when the bright sun hit his eyes. Soarin walked up to Rainbow Dash and draped an arm over her shoulder. Students stood in awe as the couple made their way through the court yard. Dash took Soarin's glasses and place them over her eyes.

"Hey," Soarin whined with a smile.

Dash planted a kiss on his cheek as they walked towards the front door. A girl with lime green hair pinned into pigtails was the first to approach them.

"You are Rainbow Dash and Soarin if I'm not mistaken?" The girl asked.

They both nodded and before they knew it a crowd of students surrounded them.

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Wait let me get a picture with you guys."

"You guys are the cutest couple over."

"I can't believe I' m talking to legends of CHS!"

"Can I kiss you?"

Swarms of students were asking questions and snapping pictures. Rainbow and Soarin were saved by the morning bell when the kids had to sadly go to class.

"Wow," Was all Dash said.

"You said it," Soarin said.

They entered the school and looked at the unchanged school hallways. They found the auditorium quickly and started to set up. Soon students started to fill the empty seats with excited looks.

"Hi CHS," Dash said, "As you all know, my name is Rainbow Dash and this is my boyfriend, Soarin."

Soarin gave a small wave and all the girls squealed. They started off how they shared their love for sports and went on from there. Soarin managed the slide show and would correct Dash on anything she missed on the story. They finally finished when Soarin hit the button to show the last slide. Everyone gasped as they looked up at the screen. A very confused Rainbow Dash turned around to look at the slide.

Soarin was on one knee with an open box in his hand and on the slide, written in big words, was "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Rainbow just stared at him for a second and then smiled. She nodded her head and kissed him. The audience cheered at the new fiances.

* * *

Soarin was standing at the alter, his palms sweating, and his heart beating. He was both excited and nervous, he was nervouscited according to Pinkie Pie. Dash came out in a stunning white gown. It had a sweetheart neckline that was tight down her waist, but flowed out when it reached her mid thigh. Her hair was in a simple braid that lay lightly on her shoulder. A white flowery pin sat on the side of her head and she held a bouquet of roses and tulips of many colors.

They exchanged vows and when the preacher finally said "You may kiss the bride" Soarin had never been so happy to do so.

* * *

Four children ran around in the yard of a big white and blue house. A girl and a boy were kicking around a soccer ball, while a boy shot hoops. The other girl was drawing with chalk on the pavement. Rainbow Dash exit the house with a small bundle in her arms. Soarin followed behind her and was holding hands with a little boy to help him walk.

"Kids," Dash called, "Lunch time."

Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran towards the front porch where food was laid out on a table. They sat down and started to stuff their mouths.

"So is everyone excited for their first day of school tomorrow?" Soarin asked.

Their were groans that came from everyone except for the little girl that was playing with chalk. She had Dash's rainbow colored hair and her eyes, but she shared Soarin's smile. Her hair was put up in pigtails and she wore a cute purple skirt with a white t-shirt.

"What do you think you will like best, Celeste?" Soarin asked.

She just shrugged and took a big bite out of her fruit bowl. The boy that shot hoops looked to be the oldest. He had Soarin's hair color and style, but he shared his mother's eyes and smile. He was quite athletic and muscular.

"Are you going to tryout for the football team in high school, Ben?" Rainbow Dash asked, as she rocked baby Patrick in her arms.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same," Ben said with a frown.

"Hey, I know it will be hard not to be the captain in high school," Soarin said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder, "Prove them wrong and show them something they have never seen before."

He gave his dad a small smile and took a bite of his sandwich. The twins, Luna and Luke, looked more like their mother than their father. The only similarity to Soarin was their hair color, but they both had his sense of humor.

"I can't believe we will be graduates in two years," Luke said in disbelief.

"I know right," Luna said, "It's hard to believe we have survived sixth grade, but know seventh."

Rainbow chuckled and shook her head. Soarin was feeding their two year old son, Ray, some apple sauce before he spat it all over Soarin's face. The entire family burst out in laughter as Soarin grabbed a napkin and started to wipe off the mess.

"Don't worry dad, we still love you," Luke said, putting a hand on his father's shoulder.

Everyone started to laugh again and this time Soarin joined in. Dash looked at her smiling family and knew her life was perfect and complete.


End file.
